


[Commission] FTM Peter Parker's Squirting Secret

by CombiningPowers



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, FTM, Foreplay, Hardcore, M/M, Other, Plot, Pre-Cum, Rough Sex, Seducing, Seduction, Squirt - Freeform, Story, Threesome, Toys, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anal penetration, blowjob, clit licking, cum, dildo, double blowjob, dp, maturbation, pussy, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Stuck between a rock and a hard place, a secretive FTM Peter Parker finds solace in his companions, Quill and Thor, when they're all sent on a lengthy mission through space together. Experiencing awkward feelings of both admiration and lust while spending countless hours with the two beefy heroes, Parker soon reaches a breaking point when his personal secret is finally unveiled to the two unaware men. Expecting rejection and shame for his inability to be open and honest, the web-slinger soon learns just how open and loving the two older figures are, the wheels quickly turning as a threesome breaks out between the pent-up shipmates. With a cock in his mouth and a pair of lips slurping on his dripping pussy, the young Avenger grows even closer to his team, both literally and figuratively as he's sandwiched between their muscular bodies.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Peter Quill, Peter Parker/Thor Odinson, Peter Quill/Thor Odinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	[Commission] FTM Peter Parker's Squirting Secret

"Shouldn't you be out there helping him? I mean, you can breathe in space ... I think?" suggested Peter Parker as he gazed out of the large and glossy window of the messy spaceship, turning to face the towering Asgardian who stood opposite him, hoping he hadn't offended the ageless deity. Thor, raising a blonde eyebrow as he folded his muscular arms over his staunch chest, laughed heartily as he reached out to pat his younger travelling companion on the shoulder, picking up the pesky habit from his time with 'rabbit' the raccoon. "I may be over a thousand years old, but mechanical engineering was never one of the subjects I had the knack for. In my defence however, ships and vehicles were inferior to the amazing power of the bi-frost," regaled Odinson as he recounted his days back in Asgard, knowing how to translate the ancient sentient tree who napped in his pot but struggling to tell the difference between a spanner and a wrench. 

"What about you? I thought you were quite the inventor yourself. I'm sure you would be able to offer a lot to Quill out there," brought up the friendly God as he cocked his shaped head towards the metallic hatch, almost hitting the cramped interior as his tall and towering physique filled up the space. "I offered earlier but Peter was kind of a dick about it, going on about 'his baby' and all of that. Besides, I haven't really made or modified anything since ... well, you know," glumly mentioned Parker as earlier memories of him and Tony working on the new Spiderman suits and gadgets came flooding back, a deep pressure forming on his chest as his heart-rate increased. Sensing the emotional waves from the 20 year old, Odinson reached out and gave Peter an enormous hug, wrapping his big arms around the smaller man with ease.

Parker felt a blush cross his cheeks as he was firmly pressed up against the Asgardian, buried between the gorgeous and rippling pecs with little room to move; every breath sprinkled with Thor's natural musk which saturated his clothes and skin. "I may not be as cuddly or squishy as before, but I'm still the best when it comes to hugging!" gleefully announced the thousand year old God as he tried to change the ambience of the room, stroking Peter's hair in a fatherly and gentle manner as he did what he thought was best for the recovering young-adult. The 20 year old felt warm and safe as he nestled into the friendly embrace like a cat burying itself in a pile of blankets, though his mind and body reacted in a different manner; lewd thoughts and desires soon bubbling to the surface.

He could feel Odinson's sweaty and desirable crotch push and rub into his stomach, sending small shock-waves through his system as he pictured the throbbing organ resting against his bare skin. The more he tried to shake the dirty thoughts away, the more they crept into his conscious mind, like a plague which wanted him to sink into further depravity. His sensitive nipples tingled as they rubbed against his shirt and the hard muscles beneath, almost inciting a small groan from the pent-up figure; his legs shaking ever so slightly. Assuming that the younger man was whimpering or crying from sadness, Thor pulled the 20 year old even further into his hairy chest and bulbous pecs, unknowingly pushing Peter further and further along his nefarious journey. In his defence, the inventor hadn't felt so good in ages, wishing he had the courage and spark to try and seduce the handsome blonde deity.

'Fuck, I want him so badly. I'm so fucking wet,' thought the horny individual to himself as his body took control of the sweet and tender moment, wishing that he could gulp down the God's salty nectar and have it run down his chest like a river. To have Odinson worshipping his nipples and sucking on his quivering teats would've been a dream come true for the younger man, eyes already half-closed as his powerful fantasy rocked his system. The fact that the lumbering God didn't even realise his natural sexual power and dominance made the ordeal that much more enticing, Parker convinced that a gentle prod in the right direction would lead to him getting nailed against the window of the spaceship, ass split open as he engulfed the thick, throbbing member like a dirty whore.

The sudden sound of the airlock hatch unsealing itself caused both individuals to jump, Peter quickly taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, hoping he wasn't blushing or fuming like a cat in heat through his clothing. Turning to help open the large magnetic door with his superhuman strength, Odinson grunted as he helped his comrade inside where it was safe from the harsh elements outside, quickly closing as soon as the task was complete. "Well, luckily the fuselage is still intact. Looks like a few stray asteroids must've made it through the energy barrier. Figures," exhaled Peter Quill as he zapped away his mask with the tap of a button, shaking his head from side-to-side to help refuel his cheeks with warm blood, already looking quite pale from his outside space-walk. "Guess you're not as good of a pilot as you claim. I'm sure I could've avoided such necessary damage," retorted Thor with a cheeky grin, enjoying the act of riling up the pompous Terran, never needing much to light the spark.

"Your idea of 'avoiding the problem' is to simply smash the obstacle to bits. Newsflash, a ship, more specifically MY SHIP, is NOT designed for that," fought Quill as he stuck out his tongue and pulled a new hand gesture, probably learned from another alien planet. "You wanna make a bet? Cos it sounds like you're just trying to cover up your own faults," retorted Thor in a similar childish manner as his godly ambience flew out of the airlock, the two men acting like anime rivals during their final battle. The young figure couldn't help but giggle to himself as he watched the calamity unfold, feeling as though he was part of a sitcom rather than a superhero team designed to help protect the universe. Upon hearing the warm and innocent laughter, both Odinson and Peter joined in, the three letting off a armful of steam as they regaled in one another's company.

-

"Hey Peter, could you go and grab Quill, I'm making dinner and I don't want him to complain that it's too cold ... like last time," tutted the Asgardian as he whisked together his final ingredients, the smell of seared meat and bubbling stew filling up the kitchen and living-space with a delicious fog. "Sure, no problem," nodded Spiderman as he put down his blinking handheld game console, lucky that his captain had such a cool and retro collection to go through, regretting not bringing his own devices before the mission started. The Milano had received a few upgrades since nearly being destroyed over and over by both Thanos's attack on the Avengers headquarters and the passage of time itself, Quill decking the prized beauty out with more weapons, cargo space and even entire rooms. Though it no longer had the insane flexibility from before due to its increased weight and size, Starlord definitely had a natural connection with his ship and flew her like a charm; for the most part anyways.

Walking down the metallic grates which lined the narrow hallways and feeling prickling cold rush over his bare feet, Peter heard the distinct ring and gushing sounds from the built-in shower, a hazy cloud of steam exiting the closed bathroom. Not only that but the echoed singing of the bearded Terran filled the back-half of the ship, bringing a smile to the young man's face. About to knock on the locked door to let the bathing individual know about dinner plans, Parker had a devious and naughty thought as he suddenly eyed Quill's open bedroom door, the messy space calling out to him like a siren on the seas. Knowing he probably had a few minutes before the 38 year old would finish loudly singing his final chorus, the web-slinger blushed as he quickly checked the hallways for Thor, knowing that even Odinson would probably chastise him for snooping around other people's belongings. 

He had no idea why he had such a thought all of a sudden but Parker took his chance and crept into Peter's bedroom, wanting to learn as many secrets and hidden details that he could. He hadn't almost been a snoop, but being stuck on the ship for most part of the trip meant his brain was hungry for new stimulus, regardless of how morally sound it was. Immediately the sneaky creep was hit with a bouquet of testosterone and musk, Quill having a bad habit of leaving his sweaty, dirty clothes all over the place. However, to the 20 year old pervert, the stained clothes were an orgasmic haven and he quickly fetched a used gym-shirt in his hands, pressing his fingers into the musky material as if it were precious silk. Bringing it up to his nose and inhaling deeply, Parker's pupils dilated as he felt himself getting wetter and hotter, heart pounding in his chest as the manly aroma ticked every lewd box in his brain. Keeping it wrapped around his snout like a reverse gas-mask, Spiderman continued to peruse around the bedroom, eyes honing on every corner and every surface.

For the most part, Peter's bedroom was mostly filled with old collectables and nick-knacks from Earth, the young man smiling as he eyed nostalgic toys and gizmos that he recognised. Despite almost having a 20 year age-gap, the older captain certainly had similar tastes to the inventor, especially in terms of records and cassette-tapes which the younger man grew to love after finding Uncle Ben's old collection in storage. Continuing to breathe the masculine gym-shirt, he couldn't help but rifle through the man's drawers and cabinets, not sure what he was hoping to find. If anything, Quill was as easy-to-read as a comic-book, basically letting his opinion, interests and personality infest everything he talked about; much to the annoyance of the stoic Thor who ultimately enjoyed silence when not on the battlefield. Pulling back a few blankets in the bottom-most drawer, Parker finally found what he 'thought' he was looking for, his hand clutching his mouth and suffocating him as he laid eyes on the bounty.

"A fleshlight ... what?" whispered the 20 year old to himself through the muffled shirt as he reached out to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, pressing his fingers into the squishy silicone toy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and feeling as he gently grasped the human-like object, feeling a small sexual charge pulse through his groin as he gulped nervously. "There's no way, Peter's way too much of a ladies man to use toys," mumbled the young creep to himself as he rubbed his fingers along the soft surface, noticing that it hadn't been used yet, the plump lips still preserved in their 'virgin' state. Peter quickly put it back and did his best to recreate the folds and status of the blankets before he stuck his hand in them, hoping that his captain didn't have an eye for small details.

"Hey Peter, could you get me a towel! I forgot to bring one ... again," abruptly called out the wet and steamy Starlord from within the bathroom, his voice still contained within the 4 walls. Feeling beads of sweat pour down his brow and cheeks as a deep upset formed in his stomach, the web-slinger crept back to the door and leaned just enough to check if the coast was clear. Seeing an opening, he rushed back to his own room, raising his knees high as his feet clanged against the grates below, hoping to muffle the sounds of him running around. "Coming," yelled out a relieved Parker from his own room to avoid suspicion, picking up a towel from one of his neatly stacked piles, often so bored out of his mind that cleaning was a welcome relief. About to exit, the 20 year old quickly realised he was still clutching the tainted, stained gym-shirt, chucking it through his bedroom door to deal with later, knowing he wouldn't have time to try and put it back to its original resting place. 

Re-treading the hallways once again, Quill suddenly popped his head out of the bathroom as he awaited his precious towel, smiling as he watched his servant approach through dripping hair which covered his eyes like a shaggy dog. "Awesome, lemme at it," gushed the excited figure as he liberally exited the humid room in all his glory to collect his cloth bounty, Parker's jaw dropping to the ground as he saw the 38 year old's clean, glistening junk. "HOLY FUCK!" exclaimed the web-slinger as he turned his head so quickly he probably gave himself whiplash, feeling his cheeks explode with heat as the visual image swirled in his mind. "Oh come on, we're all guys here. Plus I'm pretty proud of Quill Jr if I don't mind bragging a bit," gleefully stated the man as he continued to delay the cover-up process, enjoying tormenting his embarrassed shipmate. Spiderman was at a loss for words as he slowly turned back to face his naked captain, eyes focused on the waist-upwards to avoid revealing his true intentions.

"C'mon, half the galaxy has gotten in these pants. What do you think? Am I bigger than Thor? I've been working out like crazy to get my thighs and arms up to superhuman levels," proudly continued Starlord as he flexed and turned on the spot, uncaring as the water dripped down into the ship below. Parker, realising this was his chance to get a decent glimpse without causing weirdness, allowed his gaze to drop, hoping his saliva wasn't drooling out of his lips as his lust bubbled like Thor's stew. The Terran was definitely packing a sizeable member and huge balls which swung and bounced with every movement, Peter wishing he could wear them on his face and feel the slick and salty pre-cum dribble into his open mouth. "You look ... good, great ... um, excellent?" nervously delivered the 20 year old as he encoded the visual imagery to memory, eager to gave some nighttime fun with the new ammunition. "Hey, I'm sure you're packing quite a punch yourself. The ladies must be swarming all over you at college," chuckled Quill as he finally wrapped his muscular thighs with the towel, a small bush of pubic-hair peaking out of the front fold.

The younger man didn't know how to respond and simply nodded, biting his bottom lip to the point he could taste small driblets of blood on his teeth. "Well, how about you show me what you got. You've seen mine so technically its only fair," cheekily brought up the wet individual as his playful side came back to bite, beginning to stomp towards his 'prey' with his hands stretched out like a zombie. Terror swept through the youngest crew-member as he began to shake and shiver on the spot, as if he had just seen a ghost in a haunted graveyard. He didn't know if Starlord was playing around or deadly serious, but this was something that pushed too far, Parker backing away from the newly realised threat. "Hey, you guys gonna eat or what? DINNER!" suddenly yelled Thor who's powerful voice cut through the tension like a razor-blade, Quill stopping in his tracks with a smile. "Coming!" quickly replied the web-slinger as he literally dashed towards the living-area, reminding himself to thank the Asgardian for his bountiful and timely service.

-

"Parker, why don't you come in here for a minute. We got something important to discuss," questioned Thor in a moderately serious tone, Parker feeling his spine go numb as he walked past the open door. It was the day after his little creeping fiasco and immediately his mind went to the worst case scenario, wondering if they would toss him out of the airlock for going through Peter's private things without permission. Gulping and swallowing his fears as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the younger man did as the Deity asked, doing his best to hide the guilt from his face. "Sure, no worries," chirped the web-slinger as he backed down the corridor like a reversing van and looked into the room, seeing both Thor and Quill sitting down, bulky arms folded. He could feel his soul begin to leak from his body yet he remained still as their focused eyes pressed down on him, wondering if he should simply fess-up before he got caught in a lie.

"Parker, Peter and I have noticed a few things lately and just wanted to bring you into the fold. It's not dire, but I believe its important for you to know," conversed Odinson in a stoic tone as he looked over at this adult comrade, his blue eyes twinkling like gemstones in the morning sun. "Yup ... what is ... it?" stammered the mildly frightened individual as he leaned on the side of the open doorway, standing up straight as if the two were fervent drill instructors. "I didn't wanna say anything to put you on the spot or make you uncomfortable. But we feel as though you need to hear it directly from us," joined Quill as he stood up and walked towards the other side of the room, the 20 year old's mind racing as he imagined all the terrible things he could be caught with. Did they find his fingerprints in the room? Did they find the stained shirt he stole only yesterday? The suspense was ageing him rapidly.

"We notice you're not exercising as much and that's a concern. Space and the difference in gravity means that your muscles are more prone to degradation and shrinkage. We don't mean to force you into our workout schedules, but we definitely think a few lifting sessions every few days will help in the long run," delivered Thor after what felt like eons, Parker almost collapsing from both fear and relief which hit him like a truck. Pulling a couple of metallic dumbbells from the obscured rack, Quill walked over to his shaking crew-mate and handed him the 10kg weight, Parker looking up like a lost puppy as he accepted the hefty gift, palms still soaked with sweat after he almost screamed all of his sins out loud. "That's the lightest one we have on the ship sorry. Though the more you do it, the easier it gets," smiled Quill as he fetched some larger ones for both himself and the blonde God, the impromptu gym session starting immediately; Parker forced to join in. 

The next 20 minutes passed without any problems, the three men all taking seats in the makeshift gym as they pumped their guns, Parker already struggling since he wasn't used to weight-lifting in general. His natural powers did give him an edge back on Earth, but here in the confines of space with artificial gravity, his body didn't respond as well. He knew there was an innate power deep within his muscles and bones, it just seemed that his true strength was locked away for the time being. "Are those grunts ones of pain? Don't tell me you're getting tired already," huffed Quill as he held dumbbells in each of his hands, moving them in-sync to give himself the ultimate bicep burn. The 20 year old was offended at the statement before realising the captain was once again teasing the Asgardian, breathing a sigh of relief as his flare-up disappeared. 

"Oh please, my ones aren't even steel. This is a tempered alloy of star-stone and other minerals you wouldn't have an understanding of," chuckled Odinson as his huge arms moved like parts in a factory conveyor belt, barely breaking a sweat as he smiled deviously towards his rival. "Bullshit, if it truly was made of that, it would've thrown the ship off balance. The rack I store them on is still in one piece," argued Quill playfully as he began to lift faster and faster, sweating like a pig as his workout clothes became saturated in his physical essence. "The rack is ALSO made of star-stone. And I'd let you give them a try, but I don't want to have to deal with a new vacuous hole in the ship when you evidently drop them," jeered the blue-eyed God as he smirked, enjoying winding up the Terran, never needing much ammunition. 

Peter laughed loudly as he watched the two older men bicker like an old married couple, almost forgetting about his own physical struggles since the distraction reduced the ache in his arms. Not only that, but the small room was slowly transformed into a pungent, salty sauna as all three began to pump out odorous musk like supercharged AC units, every inhalation blessed with the masculine testosterone. He could feel his libido begin to rise with the overall tensions as he licked his lips, wishing he could bottle the perfumed bouquet to douse on himself whenever he needed to get-off, eyeing the glistening beads of sweat which leaked down both Avengers' ripped and wet bodies. How he wished he could simply strip off his clothes and spread himself for the two hulking behemoth's, fantasising about them using his holes like savage barbarians, forcing him into their sweaty pits and asses like a toy. 

"Earth to Peter, you still in there?" asked Thor all of a sudden as the 20 year old snapped back to reality, dropping the dumbbell with a loud clang, narrowly missing his foot. "Fuck!" yelped Quill as the shrill noise scared him and caught him off guard, stopping in his tracks as he analysed the scene for any damages. Blinking as he shook the hazy thoughts out of his mind, Parker noticed a new and dull throbbing coming from his right arm, wincing in pain as it continued to swell underneath his skin like a massive blister of sorts. "I know that look, lemme help you out," paused Odinson as he quickly put his massive dumbbells back on their rack before taking a seat next to his younger companion, cradling his arm gently and avoiding any further muscle-cramps. "Did you push yourself too far? That's ok, now you know your limits," chirped the older Peter as he continued to lift, secretly glad that Thor had stopped, knowing he another round of bragging rights to unleash when the time was right.

"Ow, haven't had this in a while. Guess I zoned out and didn't even realise I was tearing things," apologised the web-slinger as he held out his arm, Thor gently pressing his fingers along the bicep to locate the source of the pain. "Happens to all of us, even me, though that was centuries ago," laughed Odinson cheerfully as his big meaty digits prodded the younger figure's sensitive skin, a contrast if there ever was one. Despite his lumbering and towering stature, coupled with his super strength of Godly proportions, Thor was as delicate as a maternal animal, Parker blushing ever so slightly as he felt the man touch and massage his inner-arm. Quill on the other hand was still clamouring for attention, loudly grunting as he showed off his natural prowess, now standing up and squatting low to get a full-body experience. "Can't forget these thighs. Rome wasn't built in a day," huffed the captain as he dropped low while holding the weights outwards on his stretched arms, breathing heavily as he oozed sweat like a broiled pig.

Thor was used to the showmanship and focused on the task at hand, though Peter was enamoured by the erotic sight, wishing he could take a seat under the muscular, juicy ass and rim it deep as it planted down on his awaiting tongue and nose. "You might feel a small tingle, but trust me, I'm a pro," winked Thor as his digits began to crackle with a bright blue electricity, the charge passing into the injured flesh below, Parker letting out a carnal groan as the wave massaged him on a cellular level. He could feel the hairs all over his body begin to spike-up like a porcupine as a deeply pleasurable sensation washed over his frame, small whines escaping his maw as he melted into his chair. Quill looked over his shoulder at the noise and smiled, looking sexy and ravishing as ever as he showed off his fat ass and strong back, unaware of the effect he was having on the shell-shocked 20 year old.

"If you get an erection and such, that's normal. The whole nervous system is connected though I'm trying to focus more on your arms and less on your ... parts," brought up the Asgardian with a small nervous apprehension, mildly embarrassed that he had to bring those elements into the picture. The web-slinger smiled and rode the waves as they crashed into him, wishing he could touch himself provocatively and orgasm, already pent-up like a nun. Seeing the captain's squatting bubble-butt was better than any porn video, coupled with the man's natural musk which seemingly washed straight into his nose and mouth; Parker was in heaven. Not to mention Thor's careful but electrifying grip which made him all the more hornier, Spiderman wishing that the blonde Deity would simply paralyse him and use him like a sex-doll, his eyes blinking rapidly as soft whines escaped his lips in the smallest of songs.

Suddenly, Peter felt a stark wetness form in his pants, letting out a contained growl as his legs shook and shivered, his skin flushed with red and wetness. "FUCK!" screamed the web-slinger as he he shot out of the chair like a bullet and ran off towards the shower, almost slipping on his trail he had made, needing to leave before he died of perpetual embarrassment. "Shit, Peter, I'm terribly sorry! There's no need to be embarrassed!" yelled out Thor as he realised he must've accidentally triggered the 20 year old's bladder with his lightning touch, chasing after him to reassure him; feeling incredibly guilty. "Nice one you big oaf, kid's shy enough as it is and now you make him piss himself in public?" tutted Quill as he also put down his dumbbells to help relieve the awkwardness, conjuring up a bunch of stories to help share in the weirdness. 

-

"Peter, are you feeling ok? I'm sorry about what just happened, its never happened before and I should've been more careful," motioned Odinson as he rested his ear against the metallic door, knocking every so often to help reassure his comrade. "It's a bit strange don't you think? It doesn't smell like pee at all," sniffed Quill as he also waited near the door, feeling bad for the younger man though curious nonetheless about the situation. "Really? That's your takeaway? Then what happened? It's not ... blood is it," asked Thor as he reached down to touch the leaking trail which lined the corridor in a messy splash, rubbing the fluid through his fingers. "Duh of course its not blood. To be honest, it looks like, pre-cum, if you'd believe it," pondered Starlord as he entered his detective mode, giving it a small taste as he gathered a small amount on his fingertips. "Gross, don't do that," chastised the blonde God as he knocked once more, wanting to apologise straight to Peter's face to squash the problem right then and there.

"Can you open the door? I don't mean to make things weirder but I want to nip this in the bud," yelled Thor as he raised an eyebrow, unsure as to why the room was so silent. "Give him some space, he's probably crying and kneeling in a bundle of shame," corrected Quill as he tried to pull Thor away, the Deity unmoving in his resolve. "Something's wrong, can you feel it? Could it be some aftershock of one of his powers?" mumbled the blue-eyed being as he honed his ears for any sign from the bathroom, even happy to hear a 'GO AWAY' from the 20 year old. "The kids not an actual spider. It's not like he just squirted some special web or whatever. Then again, its weird that he isn't yelling at you to fuck off," perused Starlord as he slowly came around to his burly companion's wavelength, knocking on the door with increasing frequency. Nothing. "That's it, I'm knocking it down," suddenly whispered Thor as his panic button was pressed, clenching his fist before punching the hatch near its lock; Quill barely having time to react as it swished open.

"Peter! Are you ok, what's ... wrong? Huh?" boomed Thor before he stopped in his tracks, eyes glued to the unusual and macabre sight before him, unsure of how to process the information in his eyes. "DON'T JUST KNOCK MY SHIP APART, ITS INCREDIBLY ... what?" yelled Starlord as he lectured his ship-mate, stunned as his eyes fell onto Peter, who was curled up in the corner, moaning and whimpering as his hands played with his ... parts. It was a sight to behold and the older men felt gears turn in their heads as they watched their 20 year old teammate rub his vagina, thick spurts of nectar oozing from his puffy lips and onto the tiled floor below. Parker, turned on to the point that he didn't care anymore, continued to pleasure his pussy as the two muscular adults watched with stunned intensity, feeling another orgasm wreck his system as his delicate fingers pinched and massaged his clit. "Peter, you're trans? You have ... women parts?" awkwardly stifled Thor as he brought his eyes up from the genitalia to meet Peter's fluttering gaze, blushing like mad as he walked in on an incredibly private moment.

Spiderman nodded softly as his legs and thighs begin to shake once again, biting his lip as the previous fantasy and electrical impulse lingered in his consciousness, unsure of where this sordid nepotism was stemming from. By all accounts he should've been dead from both humiliation and shame from their intrusion, getting caught on a social and biological scale; but he was feeling elated, the strong orgasms helping with his coping. Starlord immediately grabbed his blonde comrade and pulled him out of the bathroom, locking the door with a slammed fist, pissed beyond measure that Odinson would be so reckless. "What did I just see?" questioned the God as he blinked and rubbed his eyes, wondering if maybe the captain was aware of the secret. "I don't know, I'm just as puzzled. But you DO NOT barge in when you're not wanted! Got it!" disciplined Quill as his mind lingered on the erotic sight of the 20 year old's secret snatch, not sure what to think. If anything he was a little displeased that he wasn't let in on the private secret, though he quickly understood it wasn't any of his business. "Let's just leave him alone ... I can't imagine what must be going through his mind," finished Starlord as he quickly went to fetch a mop, his pants tenting ever so slightly as he looked down at the glistening trail, his predictions accurate once again.

-

"Hey guys, I think we'd better talk about ... that," stammered Peter as he entered the living quarters a few hours after the incident, the other 2 men lost in a game of cards, Thor almost jumping with fright as the small voice broke his concentration. "Sure buddy, anything for you, that's alright, yes if you'd like too," chimed Thor in an exaggerated manner as he folded his bulky arms, equally nervous for both his own sake and the 20 year old. "Goddammit," whispered Quill under his breath as he kicked the God in the leg under the table, knowing that this was an important moment for Parker. "I'm sorry for what I was ... doing when you guys barged in. Something about the electrical shock and other 'things' drove me a bit wild and I couldn't control myself. It won't happen again," apologised the younger man as he fumbled with his hands, sweating slightly from his palms. "Hey don't apologise for that. If anyone's sorry its THOR and his LACK of respect for doors," bit Starlord as he gestured for the God to begin his own sorrowful reply, interestingly taking the role of the responsible adult for a change. Odinson was a bit lost for words and flustered beyond anything, simply nodding his head and looking down towards the table, never experiencing such an event in almost 1000 years worth of living.

"I guess the next question on your mind is the fact that I'm trans. I was on hormones from a young age and never got the bottom-surgery since it wasn't necessary for me. It's not that I didn't trust you guys, i just ... yea, maybe I should've just spilled the beans earlier," stifled Peter as he began to pull off his T-shirt. "I've been taping my chest down to hide my 'parts' but now I feel as though I don't have to do that anymore," confidently declared the 20 year old as he began to peel the black tape from both sides of his chest, grunting slightly as the sticky glue ripped away from his smooth skin. Starlord felt as though the display wasn't necessary but didn't stop Parker from coming out on his own terms, sweating slightly as he watched from the table. "Wow," accidentally muttered Thor as he eyed the two boobs which sprung outwards now that their constricting prison was no longer part of the picture, covering his mouth as soon as the words spilled from his gullet. 

The two raised mounds were B-cups and fit with Peter's slim figure, adding to his hips which were naturally wider than a typical man's. Quill couldn't take his eyes off the two perfect tits, mouth salivating as the pink nipples seemingly called out to him, doing his best to not stare or ogle. He had never seen the web-slinger in this newfound manner and felt both puzzled, aroused and guilty as sexual thoughts lurched into his mind, the mental image of Parker masturbating his squirting pussy replaying in his brain. The younger man felt like he was dreaming as the weight was lifted from his shoulders, the newfound confidence only spiralling his own lewdness; their shocked but lulled expressions only adding to the parcel. He had never felt so powerful as the two men were reduced to much smaller versions of themselves, curious as to how far he could go with his new sense of self. Making an excuse to shake his boobs and give them a little jiggle as he stretched, Peter was turned-on as both Thor and Starlord seemed to be hypnotised.

"I guess I may as well finish it off. This is very important to me so I thank you for giving me your time and respect," flaunted Parker as he pulled down his pants and revealed his vagina once again, thrusting slightly towards the table and allowing the light to illuminate his gorgeous slit. He was already leaking nectar from the earlier striptease and his pussy was glowing and sparkling like a diamond, his clit throbbing ever so slightly as his lewd actions and thoughts brought warm blood gushing to the area. The two beings were stunned as they watched, boners hitting the underside of the table as they discovered a new part of their own interests, Peter finally upgrading from comrade to sexual partner as the mood shifted. The air suddenly felt thick with tension as the stand-off continued, Thor and Quill unsure if this was an invitation or a normal part of revealing one's secret identity, paralysed as they waited for the younger Avenger to call the shots. Peter saw his chance as his fantasy exited his mind and applied itself in reality, knowing he only had one shot to make things work, hoping that it wouldn't end in perpetual embarrassment.

Walking over to Quill who sat frozen in his chair, Peter reached out towards his captain's hand and gently clasped it in his own, pulling it towards his downstairs entrance. Uncurling Starlord's fingers, he slowly pulled them closer to his dripping snatch and allowed them to touch and prod his sensitive slit, coating them in his honey which only oozed out rapidly as his heartbeat soared through the roof. He had never seen the cocky captain in such a quite and tranquil state, using the change of pace to his advantage, bringing the wet, juice-coated fingers back up to Peter's mouth. Sucking the fresh pussy essence from his digits at the behest of the confident 20 year old, the captain's eyes went wide as he sampled the delicious concoction, still in the midst of one of the longest dry-spells in recent memory. "Now kiss me," whispered Parker as he thrust his pelvis even closer to the seated man, taunting and alluring him with his vagina, hoping the older man would take the bait.

Like a rabid bull in a china shop, Quill shot out of his chair and fell down onto his knees, swivelling the 20 year old and pushing him onto the table, the whole scene unfolding in less than 3 seconds. Letting out a yelp as he was re-oriented like a vase, Peter was about to complain before he felt a tongue begin to fervently push against his bottom-lips, instead screaming out as he was eaten-out for the first time in his life, going limp and falling onto the card-scattered surface. It felt like heaven and ecstasy as Quill violently shoved and slurped the dew from his fountain, shivering and quaking in place as he was powerless to even move, his muscles failing to contract as they relaxed further and further. The man's stubble brushed against his pussy and his clit was engulfed and licked like a jaw-dropper with a primal effect, more and more juice spilling from his tunnel like an endless pump. Thor looked on with surprise and desire as he eyed the erotic sight, standing up and looking towards Peter for consent, hoping he wouldn't be asked to leave the room. The 20 year old, in the midst of his erogenous spasms and groans, looked down towards his B-cup breasts and cocked his head, inviting the blonde God to go to town on his awaiting nipples.

Reaching out gently and cupping the two tits with his large, calloused hands, Thor began to rub and squeeze the plump area with growing levels of intensity, biting his lip as he fooled around with his teammate of all things. Being over a thousand years old meant he was no stranger to all the shades of humans and alike when it came to sexual encounters; though the fact that Peter was like a son or protege to him, added a unique spice to the mix. Hearing his whines and groans as he was downed like a drink, spasming and thrashing on the table while blushing and sweating like a whore in church, did things to the God of Thunder; kneading the two boobs as if he were a violent baker. "Oh fuck yea, my nipples are so sensitive!" howled the web-slinger as he looked up at the blonde beast towering over him, absorbing his musk from such a close-distance, eager to free the Deity's cock from his clothing before the night was over.

Starlord was busy drowning in juice as his turned-on subject continued to gush and throb with every passing moment, experiencing dozens of micro-orgasms as his fantasies came to life right before him. Peter, and expert in giving head to all manner of species, wavered his tongue around the two shaved folds, making sure to rub his lips and stubble against the sensitive flesh. His tongue soon spurred into a furious frenzy as he guzzled the sweet nectar, plunging his organ as deep as he could into the coated tunnel, eager to drive his partner wild with lust. He could peek Odinson joining in the fun and grew slightly envious that he didn't have the supple whore all to himself, working even harder to become the 'victor' of their new competition; eager to add another tally-mark in his court by the time he was finished. Thor felt the same way as he touched and massaged the young man's nipples, and shot a darting look at the captain, before pulling down his shorts to reveal his 11-inch penis, beads of pre-cum already forming and dripping from his quivering tip.

The kneeling figure eyed the thick appendage and grew slightly jealous as well we horny, never seeing the God's cock before; already comparing it to his own. "How about you suck on this, all those stares and glares from before start to make sense now," purred Odinson as he literally flopped his member on Peter's awaiting face, allowing the sweaty, musky organ to permeate the blushing cheeks and soft lips below. Spiderman's fluttering eyes went wide as the thick and veiny hammer finally entered the picture, wanting to savour the moment since it was a long time coming; remembering masturbating to the thought of such an event the very first time he met the masculine Asgardian. The aroma and scent from the man's musky and overflowed balls flavoured his bouquet with just the right amounts of salt and earth, the heat almost burning the 20 year's old bare skin; drool already beginning to leak from the corners of his mouth. The sheer size and weight of the manhood drove him wild and he felt his clit begin to throb and pulse even harder, rewarding Quill with an additional plaything to rub his tongue against.

Angling his head backwards and craning his neck, the web-slinger allowed the clear pre-cum to paint his lips, swallowing the clear fluid down with a carnal groan, before unleashing his tongue to bathe and wash the sweaty organ. "Oh fuck, yea, that's good!" moaned Thor as he gave the reins over to the horny 20 year old, resting his hands on his chiselled hips as his head was licked and lapped, cleaned and polished by sheer enthusiasm alone. The angle was slightly awkward to work around but Peter did his best as he laid on his back, slowly building up resistance in his throat before gently engulfing the oozing tip, moaning whorishly as the salty tang punched his tastebuds. Ambushed and contained on both ends as he had a cock in his mouth and a pair of lips servicing his downstairs pair; Parker was filled to the brim with lewd thoughts and ideas, barely able to process the events leading up to the meaty sandwich as they had happened so fast. Who knew that he had the 'keys' to his erotic dreams all along, his earlier insecurities evaporating away as he brought his head into the game, literally and figuratively.

-

11-inches was no joke and the younger Avenger made sure he didn't ruin the moment by constantly choking and gagging, taking his time as he swallowed inch by inch, savouring the delicate taste from the beefy God's erection. "That's it, work that tongue around. I love it when they do that," cooed Thor as he distracted himself with the two perky nipples that were presented before them, leaning forwards as his penis was shoved deeper into the saliva-filled cavern. Peter found it hard to breathe with the God's thighs and stomach hovering over his nose but enjoyed the musky 'bubble' that followed the Asgardian wherever he went, the scent amplified as his prime source of oxygen became infused with the perspired aroma. "Does that make you feel good? Yea, 1000 years means I've had plenty of time to practise," moaned Thor as he directly aimed his comment at his Terran rival, smirking cockily as 5-inches of his meat disappeared down the whore's throat. Starlord snarled at the blonde being and dedicated himself to the task at hand, growing so bold as to begin fingering and prodding the slit with both hands at once.

"Ohh yea spread that hole for me Peter. Let Daddy take care of you with everything he's got," groaned Quill as he split the two sets of lips with his fingers, liberally coating the exposed flesh with copious torrents of warm spit. As the sandwiched man relaxed, his vagina opened up, revealing more and more of his precious tunnel which oozed with sweet nectar; Quill eager to lap it all up like aged liquor. The 20 year old had never had the luxury of being licked down there and lost himself in the downstairs pleasure, the feeling of a warm and snake-like tongue carving a completely different sensation from his own fingers or a dildo. It felt like a romantic kiss in the pouring rain and his millions of nerves doused his system with dopamine as the experienced captain found every erogenous area and worked it in with his apparel, using his nose, tongue, lips and fingers to get the job down. He had never felt so wet before in his life and was relieved to find that the older human was a potent pussy slurper, the sounds and vibrations turning him on beyond his normal limitations. 

"Fuck you're so hot and wet. I can't wait to stick my fat cock inside of you," teased the older Peter as he began to stick his fingers into the pot, curling and twirling them within as if trying to pick a lock, massaging the corridors themselves. The angle at which Quill's digits entered was different to his own and the pressure only made the event more palpable, the younger man feeling his cervix begin to contract and pulse as it craved the hardness of a throbbing, heat-filled missile. The 20 year old shook and almost bucked off the table as his body was teased and used in such a perverted manner, having to pause his sensual blowjob at risk of accidentally clamping down on the presented meat. The two men were definitely at odds with one another and Peter could sense it in the very air around him, unsure if he should say something to dampen the tense mood. However, after going through years of repression and hiding, it felt damn good to be fought over like a prize at an auction, hoping that the rivalry would only lead to him being completely used like the fleshlight in the captain's drawers, hoping he was a good enough fuck for the rest of their travel plans to be littered with erotic threesomes.

"Yea baby, lets get this started. God I'm so fucking horny for your tight pussy," whispered the captain under his breath as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled out his own member, Parker unable to properly see it since he was being smothered by Thor's crotch and abs; not that he was complaining. Suddenly feeling the dense weapon rub and prod against his slit made his toes curl and the hairs on his body stand on end, as if he were experiencing his 'spidey senses' but in a sexual limelight. "You like that? Like it when Daddy teases you with his fat cock? If you think this lumbering Oaf is packing something, then just wait until I slip my meat inside of you," continued Starlord in a rut as his normal self began to emerge, no longer muffled and silenced with pussy. He could feel his snatch quiver and clench as it desperately tried to cling onto the veiny intruder, the sheer heat pushing into his clit which melted like butter; sending shock-waves through his muscles. "Look at that, someone's turned on," chuckled the man as he began to liberally tap his member against the wet entrance with a loud, slapping sound, Spiderman almost ready to scream out in perverted desire.

About to wrap his legs around the captain and pull him into his crotch to finally fuck him, his erotic wish was granted as his pussy was generously filled with at least 6-inches in one go, his eyes widening as it took a second for his brain to realise what was happening. Time seemed to slow as his tunnel was stuffed full, the sides of his glossy corridor contorting and wrapping around the beer-can thick cock, his lips looser than ever as he screamed into Thor's penis. It was an ecstasy overload and already he could feel his orgasm begin to wrench control of his mind, a thick torrent of fluid squirting from the tiny gaps left in their primal bonding. Quill laughed and moaned loudly as his actions were rewarded with a heavy dose of nectar, pleased that a single stroke from his amazing member was all it took to bring the 20 year old to a crippling orgasm. Lubricated and damp with moisture, he bucked his hips and continued to plunge his length deeper and deeper, still having plenty of cock to spare after the initial 6-inches, making sure to smirk at Thor who could only watch as he 'lost' the round.

"AHH FUCK, IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" howled the penetrated figure as his face twisted in sordid pleasure, his cheeks brimming with heat as his eyes crossed into one another, his hole bubbling as it was filled and fucked. Starlord's cock was in another lane compared to any toy or dildo, the Terran gradually sinking more and more of his manhood into the awaiting honeypot, spreading the walls apart. Peter was clearly enjoying the reaction he was receiving and found himself gushing pre-cum into the tight, narrow corridors around him, moaning loudly and sweating profusely as he proved himself the sexual victor, biting his bottom lip hard as his manhood disappeared. Parker, in a state of extreme lust and want, grabbed ahold of the thick appendage dangling near his face and swallowed it down, eager to keep himself quiet by gagging his throat with another organ; Thor groaning as the hot and wet tongue washed over his ignored member. Tapping Odinson's leg and gently pulling him towards the table, Peter signalled that he wanted nothing more than to be throat-fucked by the Deity, his spit-roast fantasy slowly coming together. With the captain's annoying antics still flushed in his face, the blonde God did as he was told, grabbing ahold of the young man's jaw and neck as he held him in place, needing him still to not accidentally hurt him.

Breathing through his nose rapidly as his heart and breathing rate skyrocketed with his innate lust and desire, the horny web-slinger was rewarded as both parties started to use him like the whore he aspired to be; loud squelching and gagging sounds emerging from his entrances as he was fucked hard. His skin and nerves were flush with electrical ecstasy as he downed pre-cum on both ends, feeling hot and bothered as his pussy was slowly stretched open and used as intended. "Fuck yea, this is the best fucking cunt I've had in ages!" moaned Quill as he reached down and began rubbing the engorged clit which called out to him, spitting on his fingers to amplify the sensations. His efforts were rewarded with an extra juicy spurt as the 20 year old orgasmed again, thanking a higher power that he was gifted with the ability to experience multiple explosions in his lady-parts. Trapped on the table, Thor soon slammed his hips like a piston and drove his incredible length further than ever before, Peter's neck bulging outwards ever so slightly as the throbbing tip made its presence known. He could smell the God's musky and manly funk as the blonde pubic-bush inched closer and closer to his nose, causing his eyes to flutter like crazy.

Filled and stuffed like a turkey, the enamoured 20 year old couldn't stop moaning and cumming as the table became saturated in his pussy fluid, wondering if he could get Quill to lap it up like a dog, feeling incredibly powerful at the current time. Both men were slowly reaching the bases of their organs as the pumped and shoved themselves deeper and deeper, Parker amazed at just how loose he was; always expecting his first time to hurt like mad. He wasn't complaining though and eagerly swallowed the shaft's as if he was paid to do so, slipping and sliding as if he were the central prize in a tug-of-war. "God I'm getting so fucking close, I can't wait to fill you up with my hot cum!" grunted a red-faced and sweaty Starlord as he almost reached his limit, his floppy and hairy balls slapping against his taint and tickling the nerves around his asshole. "Ready for your creamy meal? Gods, I just wanna fill you up," responded Odinson in a similar fashion as his entire penis was engulfed by the slutty whore resting beneath his length, leaning forwards to keep his balance as his knees shivered and shook from pleasure alone. Despite wanting to fill his body up with their spunk and have it drip out of his pussy and mouth like a good little toy, Peter had other ideas and soon gestured to the duo to slow down and stop, hoping he wasn't completely ruining the moment.

"Is everything ok? I didn't hurt you did I? Sometimes i get carried away so I'm sorry about that," immediately interjected Peter as he pulled his sopping wet cock out of the tight space, a sticky trail of sap connecting the two as gravity arched it downwards. Thor did the same and even fetched a glass of water from the nearby counter, relieved that the 20 year old hadn't passed out from oxygen deprivation or the like. Drinking the refreshing glass and refuelling his sweat and oozing nectar, the panting web-slinger smiled brightly at the two and waved with his hands, not wanting to scare them with a sudden medial emergency or anything like that. "Sorry, it's just ... I kind wanted you guys to cum all over my tits and nipples. It's sorta one of my biggest fantasies," explained Spiderman as he felt another rosy blush take ahold of his cheeks, cupping his B-Cup breasts and twiddling them between his fingers, pinching them slightly to perk up the nipples themselves. Both Quill and Odinson let out remarkable sighs of relief as their worst fears evaporated away, the tension disappearing as they lightly punched one another in the shoulder. "Sure," they both answered simultaneously as they took a step towards the soaking wet table, clutching their organs like spears in their hands.

Looking up as he bit his lip at the two towering figures, Peter took in the ambience and aroma as their pubic-hair and sweaty balls wafted their scent as they jacked-off only inches from his chest, making sure to look as sexy as possible as he winked and groaned. Their combined scents were intoxicating and Spiderman found his lips trickling even more natural lubricant as he sat on the edge of the table, wishing they had endless amounts of cum which they could splatter and unleash all over him, wanting nothing more than to be their dirty little cum-slut. "Fuck, your nipples are so fucking hot!" grunted Quill as he focused on the perky breasts, shoulders heaving with each deep breath he took. Wanting to help the men with his own fantasy, Parker leaned forwards and angled his chest so that both of their quivering tips were directly pressing into his pink teats, feeling a powerful surge rocket through his body as they connected. Wiping their pre-cum and nerve-endings was the final stroke for both Avengers as they finally shout their pent-up loads, the ship filled with contorted and manly screams of ecstasy as they painted their 20 year old teammate with cum.

Hearing their cries of pleasure caused the younger man to experience yet another shivery orgasm, squirting over their legs as they exploded all over his chest, arcs of pearly-white cream slathering his sensitive teats like the morning rain. His pink dimes disappeared underneath a hot sea of batter as the semen leaked down his breasts and down the grooves of his body, eventually polling around his lap before trickling down his thighs. He felt so incredibly perverted as he was showered with their salty honey, moaning loudly as their triangle of debauchery took ahold of his very soul, rewarding him with bliss beyond imagining, almost passing out from the intense and intimate affair. Their thick cumshots almost seemed to never end as both Thor and Peter squeezed out every last drop with their clenched fists, like trying to get the last smidgen of toothpaste from the container. Parker didn't mind and eagerly began scooping up the thick batter into his fingers before swallowing it sensually, never properly tasting cum until this very moment. It was salty, tangy and a little bit sweet, his tastebuds flowing with saliva to compensate and balance out the acidity. The freshness and the lewd funk that accompanied the seed was delicious and the 20 year old had just found another favourite to add to the list, eager to swallow it directly from the tap the next time things got raunchy.

-

"Well, that was fun. If anything, I'm kicking myself for not making my intentions clear from the get-go," snickered the young Avenger as he rested between the two beefy and muscular figures, the trio all retiring on Quill's large bed, Parker resting in the middle of the two. They were all still drenched in perspiration from their surprise threesome and the 20 year old was getting high off the fumes as he laid in the gaps of their exposed, wet armpits, taking in deep breaths and savouring the moment. "In our defence, we had no idea you were packing such a tight cunt underneath that suit of yours. If I knew that, I probably would've intervened a lot sooner," responded Quill with a chuckle as he looked up at the ceiling, still able to picture and 'feel' his comrade's soppy lips around his cock if he concentrated. "Oh and before I forget, Thor gets first dibs next time, to keep things fair," quickly interjected the younger man to not make the God feel left out, wondering if he could possibly squeeze both of their shafts into his slit at once, getting mildly wet at the lewd thought. "I've waited 1000 years, I can certainly wait a little more, thought I do intend to sample your goods before we arrive at our destination," purred Thor as he raised his bulky arm even higher and let a fresh dose of aroma escape from his bushy pits, knowing from experience that the web-slinger had a keen nose and not just a perception for danger.

The three laughed and Peter felt both safe and content as they all slowly drifted off to sleep, an immense weight taken off his shoulders that he wasn't persecuted or judged for both his scenario and the way he hid it for so long. Despite lusting after the two since the day he first met them all those years ago, there was definitely another connection hidden underneath all the orgasms and fantasies; his lack of a proper father-figure probably having something to do with it. Although, if his first reaction is to get his pussy eaten-out and face-fucked, that certainly would put a spin on the tale. "Oh by the way Peter, I stole your shirt so I could sniff it and masturbate. Thought I'd best start off with a clean slate," admitted a sleepy Parker as the thought crossed his mind, making a mental note to return it. "Keep it, you can use it as a gag the next time I fuck you," joked Quill in a serious but not so serious tone as he slowly began to snore, Parker and Thor realising they were probably gonna have to go back to their own rooms if they wanted to get anything close to a good night's rest.


End file.
